Rose Di Angelo
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: Rose Di Angelo's past
1. Chapter 1

**This is Rose's past... just thought of making it...don't judge...Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine, but Rose Di Angelo is.**

Rose's POV: (First Person)

I looked into her warm eyes as she smiled at me. "You were born n 1940. Now you know, smart one," she said. Then there was the sound of glass breaking and a scream. I was put onto the couch as my mom and dad rushed towards the stairs. I waited for a few seconds before hearing voices. "Ow! Bianca, stop it!" "No! You broke my stuff!" "Bianca, stop it. I'm sure he didn't mean to." There was stomping then a girl entered the room. I knew she was my sister, Bianca Di Angelo. She gently picked me up and I looked into her dark eyes. My eyes wandered to her black hair.

She put me back onto the couch, yawning. "Bed time," Nico said, coming down the stairs to get his pillow. Soon my mom came down and picked me up. I watched the ceiling as she carried me up the stairs to her room. She put me in my crib and sang to me until I fell asleep. I wish she didn't do that. The dream was a nightmare. My mom and dad were talking with me right beside them. Bianca and Nico were playing next to the couch.

My mom smiled and got up and started up the stairs. The building started to shake. The ceiling crumbled and suddenly all I could see was black. It surrounded me until the color of the real world was back. I looked down and saw my dad carrying my mom's lifeless form. Three bats appeared and two took Bianca and Nico were whisked away. A bat took me away and I just stared. Too shocked, I think.

We were taken to a casino, were we spent a couple of weeks. In that time, I turned 2. A man took Bianca and Nico, leaving me alone. Then suddenly, I felt...dizzy. The place swirled and swirled until I was at a beautiful place with strawberry fields, woods, and a house. I stood up and walked towards the woods. The woods seemed more...natural to me.

2 years went by as I picked strawberries from the field as breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I learned to climb trees like a squirrel (Don't ask) and breath underwater. But that was a different story.  
I walked in the woods, then tripped and fell into the lake. They built me a circlet made out of water to put on my head. THE END  
Then he came. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was believed to be the son of one of the Big Three. That meant he was my cousin. Then he was claimed by kelp-for-brains.

He didn't know what to do. 'I'm sorry guys, I-I don't know what happ-" you get the point. Then he went on this awesome quest (that I helped on) and saved the world. Anyway, let's take it to a year after, when I found out I had a cousin. _That's half monster. _Tyson was a sweet guy, very confused and lonely, but he was a true hero. That's all that really matters. They got the fleece, and Thalia came back to life. Anyway, skip one year ahead. My brother and sister. Nobody knew me so I could easily slip in and take them away...yea, only one problem: _They're twice my size. _

So anyway, everyone gets back, they're all heros, hurrah and yeah. I think I sound like Mr. D now. Anyway, time skip. This time, two years ahead. It sounds like a lot, I know. But trust me, this is going to be good.

I was swinging from a tree. Charlie (Or Beckondorf) made me a necklace in the forges. It was a black heart that opened to show whatever I wanted. It had always shown Bianca and mom. Anyway, Charlie was a big deal. Everybody loved him. Silena was a girl from the Aphrodite cabin who only kind of cared for make up. They both like each other. Anyway, after Charles left to get Percy for a quest, I was hanging n a tree. I just sat there.

Anyway, Percy came back. Beckondorf had been killed. Then time skip, the Titan War. Silena thought it'd be a good idea to fight a drakon, and the drakon won. She died. While Percy was kneeling over her dead body, a demigod behind him was about to stab him in the small of his back. "Watch out!" I called to him. I threw my knife, and the demigod died right there. Percy threw my knife back to me.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I mean, I'm guessing your fighting for us, because you just saved my life, but what's your name?" I let my expressions let him know I was hurt. He was my cousin, and didn't know. "Rose," I told him before turning away and going to kill more monsters. Of course he wouldn't know who I was. I am nothing but a lost cause. Why did I even come to the titan war? I killed one more monster before walking to the Empire State building. I waited in them elevator until it got to the 600 floor.

Then I walked. I had no other choice but to walk. I walked and walked and walked past things and things and other things. I got to Olympus. I kneeled down in front of Athena's throne. "Athena," I said, staring up at the owls. "I know you're busy fighting Typhon, but I just wanted to tell you something." I waited and waited and waited for a sign. A few minutes went by and then an owl swooped down out of nowhere.

"Speak." it said. I sighed. "I know gods have a lot of stuff to do, but why can't you be nicer to your kids? This is why Luke turned. he thought the gods were using him, never listening." The owl glared at me. "I am sorry we are so-" "NO! You're not sorry!" I stood up, there was no kneeling to the wannna be. "What do you have to do? Argue over a stupid city? Argue over someone cheating on you? Argue over who's older? Argue rather than claim your kids and lead them through? Argue, argue, argue, two thousand years later, oh look, my favorite claim! Then argue for the next two thousand years?"

The owl glared, and I glared right back. "So you're arguing with a goddess that you should be fighting for?" Athena asked. I growled, glowing with black energy. "I'm not fighting for you, I'm fighting for my family," I said. "So, the family that doesn't know you," the owl smirked. "No," I said, pulling out my knife. "The family who cares. Unlike YOU." I turned on my heel an stomped out.

Now, I think I forgot something...oh yeah, the year before this one. I was hanging from a tree, watching Annabeth and Percy battle monsters. Percy pushed Annabeth between some rocks and she screamed and pulled him down, too. The campers were searching for hours. then they found Nico (yay!) and Percy was killed. After two weeks of searching and not finding, they burned his shroud. Then he came back. Ha, Annabeth was embarrassed! So yeah, that's my life.

**So, anyway, HoO series next chapter, and House of Hades on chapter three, thanks. :)**


	2. Author

**This is starting with The Lost Hero, ending with the Mark Of Athena. The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune happen AT THE SAME TIME so I will only be doing one little thing for the two of those.**

**The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune AND Mark of Athena**

I was glad it was all over. The titan war, the end of the world, stuff like that. And then there was Annabeth. Annabeth took a chariot, claiming that Hera said the one with one shoe would be Percy and stuff like that, can't really remember. So, you know I would get on the chariot. It flew over clouds and finally landed and Annabeth got off as did the sons of Ares she brought with her.

A blond boy turned out to be the one with only one shoe. He had light blue eyes like Thalia, and was starting to think he was Thalia's brother. But nonsense...Thalia didn't have siblings...right? A girl with pretty brown eyes...no blue...no hazel...ugh, she must be a daughter of Aphrodite. I can't wait to see the CLAIMING! *Que evil grin* She had light brown hair that was braided down her back.

The next boy had brown curly hair and **(Oh gods, what color are his eyes?) **I decided I had a crush on him...no I didn't! YES YOU DIIIIID! Hmph. But his elfish features. Whatever. Back to my cruel past. The girl studied me. "Hey," I said. Her eyes widened. "Yea, call me a freak, I've heard it all don't worry." the girl smiled at this, then her smile faltered when she saw I wasn't kidding. Uh...why would I be kidding?

"Well...I'm Piper," she said. "I won't bite, people WHY DO YOU KEEP GIVING ME THAT LOOK!" I exclaimed. Annabeth turned on me, her knife at my throat. "If you ever marry Percy then I'm be your cousin in law," I informed her. She studied my eyes. "So Hades broke that pro-" "OH NO!" I said. "I was born in the 1940s. BEFORE that promise was made!" She gave me a strange look and I sighed. NOBODY understood. "Lotus Casino." I said.

She nodded. "Oh yeah, I saved your boyfriend's life, too. My name is Rose Di Angelo, yes Angelo. My brother is Nico, my dead sister is Bianca. Do you know where Nico is? He's the only one I have left." I must have had a sad look in my eyes, as if I had gone through too much for someone my age (It's 9!) because her will broke and she had to look away.

"WHERE IS HE? Hera said the one without the shoe will lead me to Percy Jackson!" I smiled and then rotated my index finger to my temple, making he elf boy laugh. Annabeth turned on me again and I quickly put my arm down and smiled sweetly. She looked me up and down before turning back to the elf. "What's your name?" she demanded. I did the crazy sign again and elf-boy's cheeks turned pink. "L-Leo" he stuttered, trying really hard not to laugh.

The blonde boy was laughing, too. "J-Jason, though I have no mem- hahahahahahahaha stop it!" Annabeth turned on me and this time I was ready. I looped my index finger _around_ my ear as if I was just pushing my hair behind my ear. Annabeth scowled at me. "I'm Piper Mclean" Oh yeah, definite daughter of Aphrodite. I mouthed the word 'loopy' and started rotating my finger again, and this time, Piper burst into laughter.

Annabeth turned on me again and this time, said: "I think I know where Percy is, but I don't know," I said. Whatever. So, we got onto the chariot and went to Camp Half Blood. Piper, Jason, and Leo went in a quest to free Hera with the dragon that went haywire: Happy.

Anyway, then we went to the roman camp, yea, whatever. Then we went on a very hard quest, yea hurrah or whatever Mr. D says. The point is, we saved Nico. What's not the point is that I screamed when I saw him. Hem-hem, no I did not scream of joy or sadness or fear, but of eyesight.

I wish I couldn't have saw him when they tipped over the big bronze jar that held him in. They were gaints, and to a very small little girl like me, twice as terrifying. I ignored them. "_Pssssst," _I whispered to Percy. He turned around. "Try to get them to tip the jar over! I can save Nico!" Percy nodded and turned around. A few minutes later, the jar tipped and fell to the ground.

Nico tumbled out, and that's when I screamed. He was ghostly pale and I am not talking about Jacob Cullen...or Edward Black. WHATEVER. The point was, he wasn't white as chalk. He was pale. That made it even scarier. His clothes were way too many sizes so they hung limply over his body. His hair was messier than usual, and his skull ring was no where to be seen.

I lunged forward and into the jar, still screaming my head off. I saw 1 more seed, his skull ring, and... was that a Barbie doll? I rolled my eyes and sighed at his cluelessness. I yanked his ring up from the side of the jar and walked out slowly. Anyway, when I got out, I discovered that the Argo ll was lifting off the ground. I jumped onto it. "EY YO NICO, LEFT YA RING!" I yelled,, plopping down next to Nico. I gave Hazel a death glare and she ran away.

"Glad to have ya back," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "Hey dd I miss something or were you always gangsta?" he asked. I growled at him and he smiled. "to Annabeth," he sighed. And then Annabeth and Percy fell into Tarturus. Whatever cruel author wrote my life, I will kill him.

**So, like the author bit in it? That was funny to me...Anyway, starting fifth grade! Today was my second day...ahhhh...I love school...**


	3. STOP IIIITTTTT!

**So, anyone miss this? Well, too bad!**

The House of Hades

You may be thinking, WHOA YEA! YOU GUYS SAVED PERCY AND ANNABETH! Whooohooooo! Right? You know I'm right. Anyway, you're wrong! I know, you're gonna kill me and all that, whatever. Anyway, this story starts out with me, the escapee. (By the way, it starts here :D)

"You can run all you want. but we'll be following you!" The voice laughed. I looked over my shoulder and full fear flooded me. A whole army of zombie solders were taunting me by holding their arms out and moaning, but running, almost at my heel. I looked back around in front of me. Stumbling over a stump, the army got closer, and it reminded me of Temple Run.

I ran faster, but the army stayed a few inched behind me. I stumbled again and the army ran into me, knocking them all down. I took this chance and summoned death. That is harder than you think. Anyway, I flew into the air and soared over the sea. I saw a warship, which wasn't as safe now that I look back at it, but I should be glad that it was as safe as Demigod's life gets, because it was full of nice people.

Confession: I wanted to avoid it. I tried to steer away from it, but when your tired, it doesn't work that way. So, I screamed as I almost died crashing into the railing, and the making matters worse by falling 15,00 hundred million miles below into my favorite Uncle's territory. And I hope he does not hear this, but when I hear the word 'territory' I imagine him standing like a boy dog peeing.

He would blast me to pieces if anyone told him that, so shut up about it. Anyway, I crashed onto the deck with a loud THUMP and almost broke my skull into a thousand million pieces. Yay. So, Nico was the first one up, then Piper, Jason, and Leo. A girl with frizzy brown hair and soft golden eyes , and a boy who looked like a two year old went to the gym and worked out.

So, you know I made fun of him first.

"THAT'S WHERE MY HUMAN SIZED TEDDY BEAR WENT!" I pointed at the poor kid, who blushed bright red. Everyone was laughing, except for Nico. "Rose?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, it's her twin sister Sunflower," told him.

"Someone knows sarcasm!" Leo said, still laughing at the boy who was now trying to hide behind a shield. "Well, short stack, I wouldn't be laughing at him, at least he's taller than a penny." Leo looked very offended an began to sulk. I rolled my eyes at him.

I looked at blondie and smirked as he whimpered under my glare.

I love being feared!

Golden Girl smiled at me. "Well, I'm Hazel!" she said, holding out her hand. "Nah," I said. "I'm a bit too tired to do things like hazeling," I replied, shying away from her hand. Piper looked confused. "What's hazeling?" she asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, or care."

"You seem like a brave girl to be talking to us like this. We are all very well armed," Blondie said, flipping his coin. It turned into a sword, but I wasn't impressed. "K, lip scar," I yawned.

They started to tell me where I should sleep and all, but I wasn't intrigued. In fact, I was very tired. Piper blabbed on about me looking tired, so I just collapsed and let Piper carry me.

One important detail you should know about me.

When someone touches me, I can send them back to really any time I want.

In a vision, don't freak out.

So, anyway, quest, quest (I've told you, I hate the questing part, I'm not going to tell you about it.) Anyway, I jump to my death with Nico beside me. Yay. I didn't bother scream, my throat would just get dry, so I saved as much saliva (STOP EWWWING, YOU ARE NOT IN KINDERGARDEN!) as I could, and I would usually think it was digusting, the taste, but this was life or death.

Then, I fell asleep. The next thing I saw when I woke up was Frank and Nico. Nico and I were tied up, Frank explaining something to Nico. "_MMMMMMMMMM!_" Nico cried out. I fell back asleep.

Next I was being awoken by the ropes falling off and Nico, Frank, and me walking into the dining room. THEN ROMANCE! If you have ever read When One Series Collides With The Next (By me!) you will know I LOVE ROMANCE! But I was tired, so I just fell asleep.

Then we arrived at Camp Half Blood. I chased off the army, but they killed Nico, and I talked with Chiron, went back to the ship. (Read House of Hades Fanfiction. Their lying. I never cried)

Then I (Yes I, don't listen to the other fanfictions) saved Percy and Annabeth.

When I got there, Annabeth was kneeling down next to a dead Percy. I watched her cry and beg my dad to revive him

Yea, he was going to do that.

(SARCASM!)

Anyway, Annabeth was a great friend of mine, so I knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Warning: DON'T READ PERCY JACKSON AND THE OYLIMPIANS!

Because I happen to be the BESTEST friend of Percy Jackson and I was there through all of the books.

When she looked into my eyes, I know what she saw.

Something she would never forget. A ten year old girl, who was looking at her dead cousin. That's what she was looking at.

And I should stop doing these one line things.

Sorry.

I should really stop.

Anyway, The voice of Gaea echoed around the darkness.

"My little pawns!"

I should really stop doing these one line things.

Oh

My

Gods

I

should

really

stop!

Guys,

so

sorry.

I

think

I'm

possessed

or

something.

Meh.

I

guess

you

guys

deserve

this.

Maybe

not.

But

...

END

OF

CHAPTER

!

REVEIW!


	4. One Shot

**This is...Percy Jackson...I don't own anything except for Rose.**

**Chapter One: The Rhythm of Love**

Percy ran to get Rose. Nico was wounded. He knew he shouldn't get her, because she would kill whoever let him get hurt. Percy didn't want that.

He got to the Hades cabin. Black with an aura of fear and death. He opened the door a tiny inch and was about to call Rose when he heard something. "My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down, says 'Boy stop fooling around' I told her I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ears, we'll watch the world from above, as it turns to the rhythm of love."

Rose was singing. ACTUALLY SINGING. A. SONG. ABOUT. LOVE. "We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun, you're mine, aaallll mine." Percy flung open the door. The poor little girl, now 10, jumped so hard that her book clattered to the ground, her earphones **(I forgot what they're called 0_0)) **still playing a soft song. "Turn the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love."

Percy stared at Rose until she blushed and turned it off. "Nico...has been poisoned..." Percy said quietly. "With maybe no possible chance at survival?" Rose stared at him for a few seconds before she got something wrapped in cloth. She calmly walked out the door without looking at Percy. Percy ran after her.

.

Yea, I was singing. Anyone got a problem with it? Ya know, I'm the tour guide for Taturus. I can give you the Grand Tour. I was singing my favorite song, Rhythm of Love. It's about a boy who has to leave soon, but the girl doesn't want him to. He says they have one more night together, and he says that she'll always remember him. That part goes like this:

_And long after I'm gone,_

_you'll still be hummin' along..._

And then the best part is:

_And we can dance in slow motion,_

_and all your tears will subside,_

_and all your tears will dry._

So what? Can't everyone like a song? Nico's favorite is Echo. It fits him and Leo Valdez so perfectly.

The thing I had in the cloth was a black heart necklace. The small silver chain wasn't around my neck anymore. I had taken it off when Becondorf died. I couldn't keep it on. Percy ran after me. When I arrived at the infirmary, I could barley register what was happening. Nico was lying on a bed, not breathing or moving. He had a big spot on his black shirt that was red. That spot was right above his heart.

I felt like I couldn't move, but somehow I got to Nico's side. I'm small. I wasn't any taller than the little bed that Nico was on. I didn't look very powerful with the tears on my cheeks, but everyone that knew me knew what I had in me. I had doll hands and I was really thin. I had a pale face and freckles. I was the size of an actual doll. Yet I stood at my brother's side, and everyone backed away from me.

I put my small black heart on the wound and opened it. It showed Nico without the wound. He had his usual ghost like face, but he was smiling. I wiped tears from my eyes and closed my eyes. Everything around me was now a different world. I could hear a gasp and I could feel Nico's hand in mine become warm. I smiled and took my necklace from his shirt.

_Turn the music low, and sway to the Rhythm of Love._

.

I could feel something being place on my chest, and a small hand close around my own. _Rose. _I knew it. Only one hand could be that small, and be human. I could feel her love and her necklace trying to revive me. I gasped when I woke up and Rose slipped the necklace off of me. I could see that look in her eyes. She was thinking of her favorite song: Rhythm of Love.

I thought about my favorite song, Echo. The second verse.

_I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give. But it isn't, isn't, you can come and save me and...try to chase the crazy right out of my head!_

She had took a small whisper and made it into saving my life. Rose Di Angelo: Miracle Worker.

.

The best Apollo kid stood back and watched in amazement as a small girl revived a boy with a necklace. The boy stared a her for a moment. The girl started to sing a soft tune:

_And long after I'm gone, _

_you'll still be hummin' along._

"How?" Harley asked. "Rose," answered Percy, the Big Deal of the Camp. Harley looked at the little girl. She was small with a pale face and freckles, she looked harmless with her long black hair braided. Her brown eyes glistened in the light. She was wearing blue jeans and a Camp Half Blood T-shirt. She had on black tennis shoes. She looked like a doll, nothing less, yet she was the most powerful demigod for a thousand years.

She had a beautiful singing voice, and she was a great painter, by what others had said. She was really smart and loved to read. But really, the only scary thing about the small girl was the black knife strapped to her hip. That was all, yet it looked like Percy was scared of her. Maybe she had powers like Percy. Maybe shadow or Death powers. Maybe I shouldn't go too close to her.

Harley couldn't help but think, as weird as it would seem to people who knew Rose, one word that described how Harley thought of her powers.

_Maybe._


End file.
